Becoming Strong
by Dragon of Despaire
Summary: Based on the movie Forever Strong. Rick is abused by his dad and when he escapes he finds that he is just broken pieces. It is up to the highland team to save Rick from his past and give him a new future. M for rape, abuse, possible trigger...don't like don't read...Rick/Q pairing
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Today was brutal... I was carded at the game. Dad told me I had to get a player out, didn't care who as long as he was scoring goals. It was a cheep shot, really, a shot like the one I executed only comes from years of feeling abuse Turns out the kid I got carded for, was fine and kept going, I'm happy about that. But, If he had stayed down, I probably wouldn't be I'm the position I am.

* * *

><p>My father is looming over me as I curl into a ball and focus on,everything but him and the pain. He had been belting me for at least an hour taking short breaks to punch and kick me. All the while saying everything to degrade me into a broken teenager.<p>

"Useless piece of shit! You play like an animal, you get beaten like an animal! You're weak and you'll never be anything better than a punching bag!" Richard Sr. said with each word hitting the boy with the belt and buckle.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, I was trying too hard not to cry. Crying made it worse, he had more things to say to me and it made him angrier. Dry sobs wrack my body and the inside of my cheek starts bleeding from me biting, and chewing it to keep quiet, it was a nasty habit that made pleasent tasks like eating painful. With one last kick to the ribs followed by a sickening crack he left.

I curled into myself until I hear the kitchen chair scrape against the floor and the pop of a bear can. I heard moms soft pitter patter and the creak of the linen closet where our heavily stocked first aid kit was in easy access.

This happened a lot, I messed up, dad got mad, he beat me. Or I succeeded in something my dad did not help with, dad got mad, he beat me. There are a lot of tails that follow this.

* * *

><p>Mom walked in and gasped a little rushing to my side with the first aid kit and whispering sweet nothings as she carefully began to treat my injuries. I moaned in pain and she said something about being quiet before dad heard, I settled with crying silently and wishing the pain would go away. So far there was just severe bruising and welts from the belt, a few places mom stitched up from where the buckle snapped me. Finally she reached the one place I was so keen on presenting any pressure to go onto, my ribs. I knew that at best they were cracked in several places. She felt my ribs to see where they were broken none were, three were cracked though. The sudden pressure made me scream, and that called my dad. He came barreling up the stairs wanting blood, yelling in violent drunken words as he crashed through my door and saw my mother. Her eyes grew wide and she stood up backing away slowly knowing that in his drunken state she couldn't do shit.<p>

"THE FUCK YOU DOING WOMAN!? HELPING THE LITTLE FAGGOT HE AINT WORTH SHIT!" He picked up the belt he had discarded next to his son and began hitting him again. "LOOK AT HIM HE LOVES THIS!"

"I don't, I don't, i don't, I don't, I don't..." I began chanting so low that it came out as an incoherent mumble. Tears were streaming down my face and sobs wracked my body jarring my ribs.

"THE LITTLE BITCH NEEDS TO KNOW HIS PLACE! I DIDNT BUY ALL THIS MEDICAL SHIT FOR YOU TO WASTE ON A LOW LIFE SCREW UP LIKE HIM!"

With every word I shrunk into myself knowing that it wouldn't be long before he hit me, he never hits mom, the power he has over her just from never knowing when it will start keeps her in his line. Me though, I'm broken and battered, a punching bag for my father and a stress reliever for the players.

He then moved towards mom she back up. Then in slow motion she tripped smashing her head into the corner of the nightstand and with one final glance at me I saw her eyes fade and left lifeless. That's when I heard the doorbell, and then everything went black.

**sorry it's so short, there is no fanfics for this movie and I really wished here were...hope you enjoy!**

**-Kelsey **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When Rick woke up it wasn't peaceful... He awoke a scream stuck silently on his lips bolting upright and wincing in the intense pain that must be ripping through his ribcage. Rick let out an almost in audible whimper before noticing me next to him. Rick scrambled back falling off the bed strait to the ground yelping as he crashed into the ground. I winced.

"Rick, are you ok?" I asked.

Rick let out a small nod.

"My name is Larry Gelwix, I'm the highland rugby coach. Rick, I need you to let the doctors look at you." I said.

Rick nodded a little dazed at the fact he wasn't on the floor in his bedroom but actually receiving medical attention. Two rather large boys helped Rick back onto the bed and he recognized them as rugby players for highland. Three more people walked into the room and Rick began shaking lightly, all three where male and the quickly ushered the other boys and Myself outside. They began to remove his robe and Rick began to whimper. The doctors paid no heed to the oncoming warning signs of a panic attack and began probing and asking a lot of questioned, Rick in response began crying barely choking down gasps of air. I was looking through the window of the door saw the terror in the young victim and the lack of tact on the doctors parts and rushed in. I shoved the men away and began to whisper softly not touching the boy and remaining a short distance away.

After a few long minutes Rick's breathing relaxed and he asked a dreaded question. "Mr. G-Gelwix S-sir where- where's my m-mo-mother?"

"Oh, son I'm so sorry."

Rick shot up, suddenly alert, "no, no, no no nononononono! It was supposed to be a nightmare like always! She can't be dead! NO! YOURE LYING!" Rick was now standing on shakey legs crying and begging for the doctors to let him go. The second he broke free he ran to the door and through it just needing to run, there were several boys outside the door but he paid them no heed and they in turn let him run slowly walking after him to keep an eye out.

Rick found the stairs and began to tackle flight after flight in record time for someone in his condition, but he soon began to loose energy and when he missed a step he went flying backwards. Rick braced for impact but it never happened Peeta had caught him and placed him down gently. The guy was huge, with a mean look and Rick shied away, but something caused him to trust the man, a kind gentle look in his eyes. With only a light flinch an whimper the giant picked him up gently Rick curled into him with soft cries. He was brought back to the hospital room where a single female doctor waited inside. Peeta placed Rick on the bed and the doctor took over.

We stood outside keeping a mindful eye on the small exposed section of the hospital room window. Rick had cried for the full two hours that his check up took then fell asleep with the aid of a sedative laced pain reliever.

"Coach...what's going to happen to him?" Q asked.

"I have a friend who is going to take him in until he is mentally well enough to handle his court case." I said.

"What about his father? If Rick doesn't testify against him..." Q stopped leaving the sentence unfinished. He would walk free.

"I know son but, his father can't touch him under our care."

"But he can't stay under our care unless he testifies. He needs to admit everything that happened."

.


End file.
